In the eyes of a vampire Character's Info
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Alright this is just a little on the characters, it will be updated every so often as the story goes but as of the moment here is what characters I have.
1. Character info

**Dorian Ullric**

Deceased

Age: 399

Pureblood Vampire

DOB: Aug. 1391

Eyes w/out feeding: Dark brown

Eyes during feeding: Black

Hair: Black

Height: 6'7

Skill: Unknown

Murdered by humans while protecting his family, Dorian is non-noble pureblood vampire born to a Cherokee bloodline, moved to Italy where he settled down and had a family 10 children, Two girls; Kathrine and Bianca, and Eight boys; Blaine, Elian, Aiden, Cayden, Zayden, Cayden, Sasha, Sabastian, and Skylar.

**Veronica Ullric **

Deceased

Age: 398

Noble Pureblood Vampire

DOB: Nov. 1392

Eyes w/out feeding: Honey brown

Eyes during feeding: Blood red

Hair: Medium brown

Height: 5'11

Skill: Unknown

Born to a wealthy noble bloodline, her family didn't want anything to do with her since she had chosen outside of her class. She was skillful with the sword. She is kind hearted and thinks the best for her family. Killed and raped by humans.

**Sasha Ullric**

Deceased

Vampire

Age: 80

DOB: Jan. 1710

Eyes w/out feeding: Brown

Eyes during feeding: Black

Hair: Medium brown

Height: 6'2

Skill: Unknown

Eldest son killed by humans

**Kathrine Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Deceased

Age: 78

DOB: Dec. 1712

Eyes w/out feeding: Blue

Eyes during feeding: Red

Hair: Dark brown

Height: 5'9

Skill: Unknown

Eldest Daughter killed and raped by humans

**Elian Zain Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 294 looks only in his late 20's to early 30's

DOB: Oct. 1715

Eyes w/out feeding: Brown

Eyes during feeding: Black

Hair: Black with brown streaks

Height: 6'4

Skill: Strength, mind reading and speed

After the death of his parents and two older siblings, Elian took over as the eldest. He feels that he can live with human without fearing them at the same time. At first he wanted revenge but then after meeting Bianca's first human friend Mason he learned that not all of the human's are what he first thought. He is over protective with all of them. He loves reading and has very well manners never takes unless offered, he taught the others to curve their cravings for human blood and later on introduces nightshade and wolfs bane as the poison that helps with the cravings.

**Aiden Vincent Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 282 looks only in his mid 20's

DOB: July 1727

Eyes w/out feeding: Light blue

Eyes during feeding: Red

Hair: Dark brown with black streaks

Height: 6'2

Skill: Ice, Fire, mind control and Strength

Aiden is a loving person full of energy. He loves his family and is sometimes reckless although he had learned that over time. He has the most respect to human unlike Cayden he is very optimistic.

**Cayden Taine Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 262 looks only 27

DOB: Feb. 1747

Eyes w/out feeding: Dark Brown

Eyes during feeding: Blood red

Hair: Black

Height: 6'0

Skill: Weather, Water and Strength

Cayden is a loud and rude person, sarcastic and is very much a pain but mostly at times if he doesn't know you he keeps to himself. He is a fighter at heart and is pushy. Very hot headed and easily tempered.

**Zayden Levon Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 245

DOB: March 1764

Eyes w/out feeding: Light hazel

Eyes during feeding: Glowing light red

Hair: Dark brown almost black

Height: 5'11

Skill: Speed, visions, ability to levitate, and strength

Zayden is very shy mostly silent, he always keeps to himself and prefers to be left alone. If he feels comfortable talking or chatting with you then he will say something but he is very silent; like Bianca he is very caring, loving, nice, hot tempered but very forgiving. Only talks to family but stays away for others unless is feeding and even then he is silent. Can be perverted in some ways, but not like Blaine.

**Sabastian Nikolai Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 229 looks only 26

DOB: June 1780

Eyes w/out feeding: Glowing light blue

Eyes during feeding: Almost snow white

Hair: Light brown

Height 6'2

Skill: Speed, Water, Strength and Telepathy

Sabastian is out going, loving but sometimes very annoying. He is fun to be around and is protective over his family and some human friends. He is shy at first but warm to the touch after knowing you. He is the twin brother of Skylar. Sabastian is also 7 min older than Skylar.

**Skylar Nathanial Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 229 looks only 26

DOB: June 1780

Eyes w/out feeding: Hazel

Eyes during feeding: Light lavender

Hair: Brownish silver

Height: 6'3

Skill: Tracking, Fire, Strength and Telepathy

Skylar is the youngest twin to Sabastian by 7 minutes, he is shy always. If he likes someone he is like a player but doesn't cheat around instead he is smooth and loving. Fun and loves to party.

**Blaine**** Damien Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 223 looks only 16-18

DOB: May 1785

Eyes w/out feeding: Light brown

Eyes during feeding: Artic blue

Hair: Brown

Height: 6'5

Skill: Telepathy, mind reading, mind control and strength

He is 10 minutes older than Bianca and is a smooth operator but he does have a caring side and is always with his baby sister. Spoiling her and protecting her. He is one of the biggest flirts aside from Cayden other than that Blaine will flirt with his own kind and humans too. Big pervert in the whole family, always flirting with both vampire and human alike.

**Bianca Danica Ullric**

Pure blood vampire

Age: 223 looks only 16-18

DOB: May 1785

Eyes w/out feeding: Light jade green

Eyes during feeding: Yellow gold

Hair: Light brown with gold/copper tint

Height: 5'2

Skill: Telepathy, mind reading and Earth.

Is shy and silent but once after a while she will come out of her shell she loves everyone and desires to have some what like a human emotion. She loves the human life and values any whom is in contact with her. Even tries to act human by going to work and school, hard at times for her blood lust sometimes gets to her. Bianca mostly resembles her mother in looks but has her father's pride and her own personality in duty and family.

**Mason Anthony Williams**

Human/Vampire

Age of turn: 18 looks 20

Age Now: 225

DOB: April 1783

Eyes w/out feeding: Brown

Eyes when feeding: Blood red

Hair: Light brown

Height: 6'0

Skill: Strength, telepathy and mind control

Crush: Bianca

Mason was born a human, but Bianca turned him at the age of 18. He loved Bianca with his heart and when he found out at first he was afraid but he knew that nothing was going to happen. Mason is rude at first meet but is very nice and fun. Later on he is imprisoned for a deed done by Bianca but because of a turning he had taken her place instead. He was to be imprisoned for 8-10 years but soon became more than.

**Francisco Macoviak**

Noble-pure blood vampire

Age: 229 looks around 27-30

DOB: October 1780

Eyes w/out feeding: Light honey brown

Eyes when feeding: Blood red

Hair: Dark brown with honey brown streaks naturally in.

Height: 6'2

Skill: Strength, speed, and ability to manipulate wind.

Crush: Bianca

Francisco is always flaunted with women but none has ever captured his heart, until he meet Bianca. The one girl not once to give him the time nor day, he is also the one behind Mason's imprisonment. He is always bothering her and always watches. He is proper but also manipulative, always having his loyal body guard Sven at his side.

**Sven D'chaviar**

Vampire

Age: 312

DOB: April 1698

Eyes w/out feeding: Hazel

Eyes when feeding: Silver

Hair: Blood red

Height: 6'6

Skill: Strength, able to manipulate fire and mind reading

Sven has been with the Macoviak family since his birth, not much is known about him only the family head knows his background along with the elders. He is strong and silent, loyal servant and bodyguard to his young master.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of it all

Well I suppose I should start with an introduction. I am Bianca Danica Ullric I am a pureblooded vampire. Born in Rome, Italy on May 5 of 1785. My mother Veronica Gaetan-Ullric was of a noble woman and my father Dorian 'Tokala' Ullric was of a Cherokee bloodline, he too was born a vampire. My father was named later Dorian Ullric, but never forgot his birth name Tokala.

My story or should I dare say my life's worth made not only in my memory but now here written for others to see, feel and understand. I could recall all the times as if I relived the same piece of life over and over again, here is where I will began my journey to tell you all. I will began at the time of when I was only merely five years in life…

It started in late spring to early summer in 1790 both our parents, my eldest brother Sasha and eldest sister Kathrine along with Blaine and I were at home when a group of men were yelling outside our home. Our father and Sasha went outside while our mother grabbed both Blaine and I, putting us both into a concealed wall while Kathrine stayed near it to protect us. As our mother rushed near the door.

The screams outside our home fell dead silent and the door was crashed down minutes later as five men came in, two grabbed our mother and the other three grabbed my sister. I watched in fear struck horror as the men raped and killed my mother stabbing the blade into her chest and leaving it there, they once again turned their gaze to my sister and one of them grabbed my father's sword. He had a dirty blonde hair, blue colored eyes stood slender and tall. He looked clean and neat not like some with the similar looks and rotten teeth this man and the others looked civilized and nicely dressed.

watched another man with black hair; green eyes wearing a coat grab the other sword. The first man grabbed my sister but the dark haired raped her and after she screamed they both stabbed her one in the heart and the other in the stomach. The blade that hit through her stomach grazed past my cheek and hit into my shoulder, Blaine quickly placed his hand over my mouth to suppress any scream of pain.

Hours have passed and soon enough my other brothers came they saw all the blood but didn't see our bodies with the others. Aiden, Elian, Cayden, Zayden, Skylar, and Sabastian looked around. I fell asleep against Blaine and he slept against the wall holding me.

"Blaine…Bianca!" Sabastian yelled waking us up so I got up and started hitting the wall letting them know.

"Over here Sabastian." Aiden said to him pointing at the now talking wall.

"Step back." They yelled at us and Blaine embraced me as the wall broke down. Two pair of hands reached in to grab and pull us out. Zayden held me tightly while the others looked over at Blaine.

"What happened here Blaine?" Elian asked looking down to him. I pulled away from Zayden and walked over to Blaine hugging him.

"I don't know honestly Bianca saw it all not me." He replied and that is when Elian saw the blood on my shoulder. He pulled me out of Blaine's arms and looked at my shoulder with red eyes. He started to lick up the blood and close the wound soon after.

"Better Bianca?" He asked picking me up into his arms to cradle me closely like a fragile glass doll.

"We should leave, now." Skylar said in a firm voice looking at the bloody mess. They nodded in agreement. We made our way to a ship heading to a new land, slowly we boarded.

Weeks slowly crept into months it felt as if it were l torture, unable to move about. We were getting weak without feeding, and Elian would capture rats for all of us but he didn't make me bite them instead he would have me bite him instead.

"Bianca you need to feed come." He said looking at me with blood dripping down from his mouth. I walked up to him dizzy and he turned his head moving the hair while I bent to the crook of his neck.

"Elian where are we to go?" Cayden asked looking at him since he now was the eldest of us all. I finished feeding and whipped the remaining off my mouth sitting in his lap now with his cradling me like a baby.

"I am not sure, but soon enough we will be." He replied putting his left hand on my check caressing it. Not soon after did I sleep in his arms.

"What are we to do with her? She hasn't spoken since the incident." Zayden whispered to Elian with concern filled in his voice.

"I know Zayden but we will still manage to do what is needed." He stated looking down at me in his arms.

We had finally made it to New Orleans, I grabbed Blaine's right hand with my left and Zayden grabbed my right hand pulling us down dirt paths. We finally reached an abandon plantation so we walked in, and settled together in one spot until dawn. I couldn't sleep so I wondered around the plantation, when I walked on the main road with music filling the air and outbursts of laughter. I saw a boy around my age he was sitting in a tree I climbed up to him.

"What now?" He asked not looking at me I didn't understand but I was fascinated. Aidan said humans were different from our kind. I stayed in silence and leaned up against the other side. He noticed I was on the other branch and looked over to meet my eyes.

"My name is Mason, and you are?" He asked moving closer to me. When I looked up he flinched I turned my head to the side curious why he had flinched. He then moved closer, putting his hand near my face moving the strands of hair that lay over my eyes.

"Your eyes they… are now different." He said studying my facial expression.

"Bianca…my eyes are not different" I said in almost a whisper.

"Nice name, and yea they're something about them I thought they were a different color I guess not." He said, then he jumped down and looked up at me.

"Come on a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out alone." He said as I jumped down next to him.

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. We walked for a few minutes and dragged him down my soon to be new home, when he looked at the path that I pulled him too.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you?" He asked. I smile again and pulled him with me as we got near the door I saw Elian leaning up against the door's frame.

"Who is this Bianca?" Elian asked sniffing around him. Elian's eyes grew wide when the wind blew past him.

"I am Mason." He replied to him as Aiden walked behind Elian.

"Please can he." My voice asked breaking the silence. Both Aiden and Elian looked over at me and nodded. They moved aside to let us in.

"That is a human boy Elian what if something would happen?" Aiden asked in frustration.

Elian looks to Aiden and replies. "I won't let him find out go rest I will stay up to watch over."

Mason laid next to me and fell asleep, when dawn came I woke up, and turned to Mason tapping him on his shoulder. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at me.

"Hello Bianca, good morning." He said rubbing his eyes and yawning. That day we both played out and slowly Mason became my first friend, who was human.

Days turned to weeks, then months. I had slowly started to speak out more instead of shying away and Elian continued to allow Mason and I to be friends since it was him that I started to speak again. Today Mason came over and we skipped into the town. Elian and the others had fix, cleaned and restored the plantation we even grew cotton and tobacco. I wanted flowers too so Zayden, Elian and Aiden bought me stuff to plant like roses, daisies and daffodils. Mason would come and help all of us with the digging and planting.

Mason doesn't know what we are yet and my brother's told me to never tell him. Then Mason started going to a place where they teach things to you, he said it was called schooling. Although he attended this school I was to wait for him every day, except for Sunday's.

It is now September of 1796, Mason and I have been friends for five years and seven months. One day we were walking when three other boys came up to us. Mason started to talk with them and they were all laughing together I watched him smile. I didn't admit that I was growing feeling for Mason, but kept it to myself in fear of myself to protect him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of them asked him pointing at me over his shoulder.

"No she is my best friend, why?" He replied asking.

The boy shook his head and they all left, Mason turned around and grabbed my hand walking me home again. After that day Mason asked me not to meet him anymore that he would just come over. I agreed and stayed at home waiting for my friend.

Another few years have past and now it was nineteenth of January 1800, Mason came over beaten up he made it to the steps and collapsed.

"Mason….Aiden come please something is wrong with Mason." I yelled beginning to cry. Aiden got up and followed me. He saw the blood all over him.

"Bianca stay away, NOW!" I stopped feeling hungry I turned and walked away.

"Elian!!!!" yelled Aiden

Elian ran outside and then back in grabbing a bowl of water and several clothes. He ran back to Aiden with me following to the arch of the doorway. I watched as they cleaned and patched his wounds.


	3. Chapter 2: Anew beginning

Later that night I was furious at what happened Mason didn't wake he still slumbered on Blaine's bed. I cautiously walked towards the bed and watched over Mason like he was a delicate glass or flower.

"Bianca, he will wake soon. Try not to worry my little sister." Cayden said walking up to and putting his hand on my shoulder as to comfort me. I turned to face him but not wanting to look him in the eyes. Instead I walked around him and went to the balcony in my room. The cool breeze of the wind seemed to sooth my anger, and yet the pain of losing someone came into my heart once again.

"Aidan, why did you tell me to back away?" I asked as he was walking past my room's door. He stopped in his track with his head down.

"He was because your eyes turned and I saw the hunger they held." Was all he replied and the walked off. I didn't notice he saw that I was craving for Mason's blood. I kept in thoughts until our door rung it annoying chime. Zayden answered it bringing in two young women and a man just as young. I came to the step and watched as they were walking with a gliding motion. Zayden had brought them to our living room and seated them.

"Elian, Aidan, Cayden, Sabastian, Skylar, Blaine, and Bianca come down here at once we have guests." Zayden yelled after seeing my curious eyes already there he nodded for me to come. I made no attempt to rush while the other ran. Blaine looked at me as he passed and shook his head while grabbing my wrist pulling me with him. After everyone was seated our guest stood up to introduce themselves.

"I am Lord Matsuura Toshiro." The man said as he bowed.

"I am Lady Matsuura Akane." She said.

"Lady Matsuura Maya." The other girl said with a childish tone.

They seated and we looked at the puzzled at to why they were here I kept looking at them in awe. The man wore a robe like outfit; he has long sleek black hair down the waist and long fingers with pale skin and dark brown eyes. The other two look almost the same as him just theirs was more like a dress. Akane had a pink and white robed dress and her hair was up with long objects and very light colored make up, she had dark hair just as sleek and the younger girl Maya wore green and pink with no make up and let her hair loose brown locks with curls at the ends.

"What could we do for you?" Elian started as he looked at Toshiro.

"We are in need of some place to stay is all." Lord Matsuura replied

Elian nodded and stood up gesturing them to follow him. I was even more curious so I ran up to Elian's side as he showed them around. Maya was next to me smiling I was confused at what she wanted.

"How old are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"15." She said still looking at me. I smiled at her then was curious even more about the others with her. She seemed to notice and looked down this time before answering.

"My sister is 16 and my brother is 17." She finished. I left the group to visit with Mason and check to if he was awake. Before I opened the door the knob turned at Aidan stood there with a bowl and rag. I turned my head at the door and walked in, Mason was up and he looked as was in pain wincing and breathing hard. I sat next to him looking sad for what he feeling, he looked at me and smiled.

"Aiden said you are worried for me. Is that true Bianca?" He asked lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I am even still. What caused this?" I asked looking at the bandaged body as he had no shirt on.

"Two drunks did this Bianca." He said tracing over the bandages, I grabbed his hand in mine. He pulled me closer to him making me lay on the bed when Sabastian came in the door.

"Bianca, leave now." Sabastian said in a low growl. Immediately obeyed and left Mason and Sabastian alone. Walking down the hallway heading to my room I walked past Toshiro's room and looked in to see he was on the bed smirking as I went by.

I couldn't help but smile my self, opening my door I slammed it shut slightly upset about Mason still knowing he will be 16 soon and I wanted to do something special for my friend.

"Bianca what is wrong?" Blaine said as he was outside on my balcony.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned him, he sighed walking back into the room and leaving to his own.

--==The next day==--

I woke from my blissful sleep and walked out towards the stairs as I heard yelling.

"ELIAN this isn't helping, he will find out if he stays here. She is craving how much control will she have if he is there?" Sabastian yells. I could tell the anger in his voice and I knew it must have been from seeing me near Mason with his wounds not healed yet.

"Sabastian she has very good control." Elian replied as Cayden sneered to his response.

"Well Sabastian I don't believe Bianca is the one who would but we do have other guest here who might crave his blood and we should be more concerned with that instead of Bianca." Cayden said.

"Why is it a problem?" I asked slowly approaching them. Aiden got up walking over to me and bending himself so he would be eye level to me.

"Bianca, how would you feel if he knew your true form?" He asked. I looked at my fingers shaking my head vigorously. "I don't know." I said honestly.

"Bia, does he know already?" Blaine asked as I looked at him with a blank look on my face to his nickname for me.

"If that is what this is all about then you are just as stupid as a Dog!" I yelled running out the front door. Still running to wherever my feet took me, I stopped under the big tree where I first met Mason. Jumping onto the branch I leaned back closing my eyes with tears streaming down my face still. _'I can't believe they would think that. I would love to let Mason know but I am afraid he would see me as a monster.'_ I thought to myself not even noticing Zayden coming near the tree.

"Bianca, stop crying we are just looking out for you." He said leaning against the tree with his arms folded over his chest.

I jumped down to him it seemed that Zayden is the only one who I trust, even though he is shy and don't really talk; he can see that it hurt a lot in my heart. I got closer to him and tightly embraced him crying; his hand came up to my face and started to stroke my cheek wiping the fallen tears.

"Like I said no need for the tears." He said slowly picking me up in his arms and walking back home. He didn't stop until he took me into my room, after closing the door he laid me on my bed.

"Relax and rest here." He said calmly. As he was getting up I grasped his arm, he turned his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't go please. Lay here until I fall asleep." I said wiping the dried tears away, he nodded in reply and lay on the bed next to me pulling me to his chest.

--==A week later, and Mason's birthday==--

I jumped up out of my bed and ran over to the room Mason was staying in; he was sleeping until I jumped on him.

"Ouch that hurts." He said looking at me sitting on his stomach. I rolled my eyes and moved laying next to him.

"That isn't funny you know." I replied

"Yes it is funny." He said to me laughing as he turned on his side and laying his head in the crook of my neck making me shiver to his touch.

"I know the wounds on your body are healed so stop playing around." I laughed lightly punching his arm. He moved closer to my neck this time his breath tickling as he trailed the kisses up to my jaw line. I looked at him curious to why he was doing this as I was in deep thought I felt his right hand rubbing my stomach and sides, he paused from the kisses to look me in my eyes before crashing his lips to mine.

"Ahem." Blaine did clearing his throat letting us know he was there. I jolted out of the bed a walked past Blaine. He soon followed with Mason next to him, whispers coming in between them not knowing I could hear everything between them.

"Here they are now, catching them kissing on the bed was the last thought running though me mind when I found them." Blaine said as we entered the kitchen where everyone including the Matsuura's. They all looked up as I blushed for what Blaine said. Everyone had a smile except for Zayden he just laughed.

"Well that is something new." Toshiro said smiling at me and motioning for me to sit next to him. Mason sat between Zayden and Blaine; Elian brought out the cake and placed it in front of Mason. He smiled at the large delicious treat before him and was cutting into it passing it around and once everyone had a piece we all waited for Mason to take the first bite.

"Thank you this is very sweet cake." Mason replied licking his lips. After we ate I got up carrying the plates, I was washing them when Mason came in the kitchen behind me.

"Your lips were just as sweet compared to the cake." He said snaking his arms around my waist, moving my hair to the left shoulder he started kissing the back of my neck again. I stopped and turned around pushing him against the counter.

"I can not do my chore with your teasing." I stated as he kept his gaze on me.

I still had a surprise for him, but I didn't want the others to know what I was planning. When dusk came and the moon's light shined I took Mason out with me and we walked hand in hand around the streets. Until two men coming out of a tavern and Mason stood still not moving an inch.

"Look at that James the boy is back for more." The fat drunk said to the other as they walked up to us.

"He also brought someone this time and we could play with her too." Other drunk known as James said. I felt Mason's grip tighten in my hand I looked up at him and I saw fear, and panic in his eyes.

"Mason I wanted to..." I said trailing off. He looked at me

"They are the ones that did it to?" I questioned as his gaze left mine and back to the two men in front of us. I pulled Mason behind me ready to defend. "The tramp is going to fight us." I looked at the fat drunk who said that.

"Mason I wanted to tell you this but I guess it will be seen instead. I don't want you to think I am a monster though and I will understand if we never speak again." I said as I turned into and lounged at the men. I broke both of their necks and feed on the fat one first.

When I got to the James guy I looked at Mason, he has no expression that could be said only fear but he didn't seem shocked. I feed again and drained them dry; whipping my lips where the blood slid down my chin I looked at Mason to see his reaction. I walked towards Mason and he took a few steps back.

"Wait, I can explain Mason." I said holding my right hand up only grasping his shirt.

"I will never hurt you Mason, trust me." I said again pulling my hand away, he watched me closely and then came forward placing his arms around hugging me.

"I know you would never, just a little shocked is all." He said nuzzling his nose on mine.

"So do you think I am a monster?" I asked curiously. He shook his head no, and I smiled but then he stopped.

"So what are you?" He asked making me laugh at his question

"Vampire." I said walking ahead of him, waiting as he caught up with me.

"Don't say anything just yet my brothers would be upset if they found out I disobeyed." I said looking down on the ground. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me as we walked back home. Skylar opened the door, his eyes widen and I followed where they went to see that the blood on my clothes.

"Elian!" He yelled, as Elian rushed to the door he too saw the blood that stained my clothes. I let go of Mason's hand and he walked away giving me space to explain. Shortly after Mason walked off to his room the others came outside.

"I am sorry Elian, but if I didn't we would have been hurt." I started. Elian approached me and cupped my face as the others surrounded in a circle.

"Understandable, did he see?" He asked making me look up at him, I nodded and he let go of my face.

"What did he do after finding out?" Aiden asked

"He hugged me." I replied and the gasped at the moment after hearing that. Blaine pulled me along with the others to Mason's room.

"Mason, I would like to talk about something and we all need to know this honestly." Elian started as Mason nodded in understanding.

"Good, she told us how you reacted. We need you to keep this a secret or else this could get us killed." Elian said calmly sitting down on the bed.

"Why?" Mason question. Elian looked at him and smiled, and Aiden walked over to the window that was near the bed.

"Well it is because of what we are; our other family members were murdered years ago." Aiden simply said not looking at him.

"I won't speak a word to anyone." Mason said making the tension in the air less thick.

Days, weeks, months and two years went by and Mason kept his word about us. He was turning 18 soon again and this time he wanted something from me but didn't say what it was yet. I was leaving up stairs to talk with Cayden and ask him for a favor but when I went past Elian's room it was partly opened with Elian, Aiden and Mason inside talking. Curious to see what it was about I leaned near the door to listen.

"I just need to know something first." Mason said to them.

"What would that be?" Elian said folding his hands in front of his face, while Aiden stood there with a goofy grin.

"Could I become like you?" He asked and soon enough Aiden's grin was gone and Elian placed his hands under his chin.

"Yes there is away but I am told it is a painful change." Aiden said fiddling his index and thumbs.

"Yes it is painful but why do you ask this Mason?" Elian's curious voice kicked wanting to see what he would say but the smirk on his face said he knew the answer to Mason's question.

"Well I have been with you for some time and I am in love with Bianca." He said looking down away from Elian's face. Both Aiden and Elian had a smirk from ear to ear. I gasped at the thought and Aiden's gaze went to the door. 'Oh no that was loud.' I thought as Aiden opened the door looking down at me smiling.

"Speak of the brat here she is eavesdropping." Aiden said lifting me off the carpet pulling me inside the room.

"I was just wondering I didn't hear anything though." I said trying to hide the fact I heard plenty. Only I sighed in defeat seeing both Aiden and Elian didn't by it.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Tell Bianca what do you think?" Elian asked gazing over to Mason who stiffened up seeing that he knows I heard more than he knew. I nodded my head and looked at Mason.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked him cupping his face in my hand. He looked at my eyes wanting to say but the word didn't come out. Aiden perked up and looked over at Elian who nodded.

"Mason if that is the wish you desire, then you must ask Bianca to turn you." Aiden said looking at me seeing shock written all across my face.

"B…b...but I." I started not getting to finish as Mason's finger came to silence over my lips and stop my protest.

"Bianca, I want to be with you. Please would you grant this as my wish, please Bianca?" He pleaded. I looked at Elian not wanting to do this but I nodded in agreement.

Later that night we prepared to turn Mason, Elian told me how to do all the steps. I walked outside and grabbed Mason to where there was no space between us. He tilted his head to left giving me access.

"Are you sure, this will hurt." I said looking at his eyes, he nodded and I bit his neck sucking at the blood that I have been craving for, many years wanting it. Elian pulled my shoulders back and Aiden laid Mason in his lap, while Blaine handed Elian the short dagger and cut my wrist.

"You need to drink her blood now." Elian said as Mason opened his mouth starting to suck on my blood. Feeling dizzy myself and the darkness of sleep beginning to take over but not before seeing the terrible pain Mason was feeling. He was fighting himself like he was dying. Sabastian picked Mason up and walked him back to his room, as Blaine carried me to mine as I saw that Skylar, Zayden and Sabastian chaining Mason down.


	4. Chapter 3: His survival

Many days have pasted since the turning of Mason, he had been training to fight his bloodlust as do us. Our way of life is very hard we only consume what is needed no more but the catch is that we only take what is given. Mason was learning that from Elian and Aiden. My curious eyes wanted to see the creation that I made which was once a dear friend, the first friend I have ever made. Sadden by the fact he was more out of control then I, it hurt to see his pain and how much torture he endured. I walked slowly upstairs questioning the very thoughts that raced into my mind. Not seeing where or what I was doing until I felt a pair of arms embrace me snapping me out of my mind breaking the thought that I was fighting within myself.

"What is wrong with you?" the voice said while kissing my neck. I knew whom it was holding me, but decided to play with him.

"What is it to you my dearest captor?" I replied seductively. He smirked against my neck the feeling of his lips moving to my ear sent shivers along my spine.

"Apparently you're not afraid, maybe I should try harder." He stated as his grip around my waist tighten. I flinched at first but turned around to face him, his eyes shimmered in the moon's light. My arms made way around his neck bringing his face closer to mine; I wanted to play with him even more.

"Never the need to fear something as weak as you." I mocked laughing lowly as a growl merged in his throat. He hoisted me in his arms making way to his bedroom, taking my statement as a challenge. He kicked open his door throwing me onto his bed, climbing over me like an animal in heat. I continued to laugh as he clearly was annoyed to why I was teasing him.

"You know that is unfair to laugh at me." He said sitting on my hips pinning my arms to my sides.

"I was not." I replied fighting to get out of his grasp. He laughed at me I stopped narrowing my eyes at him. He didn't even care so he bent his head to level with mine, brushing his soft silk like lips on mine. Too impatient I moved my head up to take his lips on mine. Passion and lust taken over in our kiss only to break moment later for much needed air. His gaze met with mine, the look was beyond any that I have seen the emotion that lingered in his eyes was mere priceless. He blushed than got off of me I lay on the bed more confused than ever.

"Mason?" I called questioning his actions with out more words. He stayed still not wanting to look at me.

"Hn." He replied. I got off the bed and walked right up behind him resting my arms over his shoulders.

"Why did you stop?" I asked trying to get him to say or look at me, maybe even do that again. I enjoyed everything about his touch but his touch now is somewhat different. He remained silent not answering so I was getting upset, walking toward the door making my leave. Once inside my room I couldn't rest not once, my mind was focused on the kiss I had, my first kiss in fact. I wanted to cherish more of that moment, couldn't pass why he stopped. I knew I had feeling for him even when he was human but now I just wanted to know what that whole scene was about. 'My first and best of friend, Mason. How could I even start to tell him?' my thought stayed on that main point. I didn't even notice Aiden come in yet alone my door open or close, he sat on my bed until I noticed him there.

"Your thoughts are so restless, Bianca." He stated still studying my expression. I sighed giving into the conversation.

"Perhaps but what is it of your concern?" I questioned him wondering what he wanted in the first place. He stood up walking to the door but before he walked out he turned to me.

"I only came to let you know there is a note that came and it concerns our most entire family, Elian wants you to come down there is also a solo note just for you." He marked closing my door. I got up curious as to what this was, but more curious as to whom this is from. Opening my door there stood both Blaine and Aiden almost like they knew I would come out. Everyone was down stairs even Mason, taking a seat between Blaine and Zayden.

"Alright, I know you are wondering who has so graciously written us." He started but with the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well why you don't get on with it then." Skylar said annoyed at the fact he was awaken from slumber to join in this.

"I am Skylar just be patient, his name is Lord Macoviak. Now I am just as unfamiliar as you so I don't know who they are." He continued opening the letter but handing me another letter that seemed to have come aside to the original. I didn't at first bother to open the one I was holding I wanted to see why this was sent. He looked up at me and I waved my hand telling him not yet.

"This is not an exact letter it is an invitation to a ball, here it states; you're invited to Young Master Francisco Macoviak here in Paris, France at dusk the doors will open." He repeated as said in the invite. He put the paper back into the envelope and placed it on table.

"Now if anything we are going and it is final, Bianca are you going to read yours?" He asked turning to face me.

"I don't feel like it, I am tired so I will let you see it in the morning after my rest." I said yawning. Reaching the room I crawled underneath the covers still holding the note clutched in my left hand. Rolling into my side I really wanted to know, opening the letter it says:

Bianca,

The most of all my hearts is no longer waiting for you to come I requested that your family to come, I know that it is hard for you to see but I have so graciously fallen for you. I have no need to hear that you do or not feel the same but I do know that you're not in any question to state. I have watched you faintly from afar, your whole family will know soon enough. I would also like to let you know that you will be accompanying me as my date without any much of a hassle. If you deny that request you will be punished and your dearest creation destroyed. I have spoken and until then my decision is final no words to be said anymore.

--Francisco Macoviak

Furious about what was said I couldn't help myself but feel hurt at how he mocked Mason towards the end. I hated the position that was going to take place so I crumbled the paper throwing it at the nearest wall. 'How dear that boy tells me what to do.' I thought before closing my eyes forcing myself to sleep. The sun's rays coming from my window woke me. I rolled the other way but I didn't go back to sleep, light knock on my door called for my attention.

"Enter already." I yelled. My humble guest came in and sat next to me on my bed, so I rolled over to face him.

"Blaine why must you bother me so?" I asked sitting up leaning against my pillow.

"Not sure really just wanted to see wha…"He trailed off looking over to where I threw the crumbled paper that now lay on the carpeted floor.

"Bia, why did you throw this?" He question un-crumbling the paper at hand. I glared at his question but felt the need to answer.

"That boy whose party is forcing me against my will." I said plainly trying to ignore his look of confusion until he read it himself.

"I see now what you mean; Elian should see this because there is something that bothers me in this letter." He said but more to himself than me, I waved my hand letting him know I don't care what he does with that stupid letter. He walked out of the room leaving me alone again to dress and meet down stairs. Making my way down I heard yelling from the living room the voices in the room I can tell were Blaine, Aiden and Elian, more likely discussing that letter.

"I understand what you're telling me, but we need to play along just for now." Elian said looking over at Aiden.

"Blaine calm yourself if there is something we need to know then so be it but we cannot deny this simple request even if Bianca doesn't want it." Aiden said patting Blaine's shoulder in comfort. I didn't care for the fact of eavesdropping I was outrage that both Aiden and Elian was saying I should do what that mutt wants. I bolted in the living room, obviously pissed off.

"WHAT!! That is absurd I will not." I started not caring what was really going on.

"You will Bianca there is a reason to everything so you must." Elian stated dropping the subject.

"Besides the formal ball isn't until a three in a half months from now so we will leave in a day." Aiden added while Elian nodded. I didn't like the facts so I stormed out and went for a walk thinking that would calm me down.

"Come on out Mason I can smell you." I said sitting on the grass. He sat next to me watching me. I couldn't take the silence any more so I figured to start something to break.

"Mason, you have been in acting very disturbing." I said watching him with such intensity. He turned his head looking up at the clouds sighing to himself.

"I am sorry, Bianca I know that you don't want to do this but please do. I will be here when you need me so don't worry about anything." He started scooting closer to me until I was within reach of his embrace. I turn slightly in an angle leaning my head on his chest.

"I know, and I will do what is needed." I replied looking up to meet his gaze, he leaned his head down capturing my lips once again. We stayed like that for sometime before our lungs needed air, he then pulled me into his lap holding me closer as he trailed butterfly kisses along side my jaw and neck. This went on for sometime when we noticed it was dusk.

"Mason we should get back now." I said panting as his touch became more rough.

"We could but lets not yet." He replied huskily. I pulled away only to lay on the grass as he came and lean above me. I pulled him down more on top as our lips once again met in a passionate way, enjoying this to much extent I didn't want to break this lustful kiss and feel.


	5. Chapter 4: Long trip to disaster

The wind circulated around us as the kiss became more and more unbearable; finally due to air we broke apart he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Just attend to this ball without a fuss I will always be beside you with everything moment you are there." He stated moving my hair out of my face. The silence around us caught our attention, never being this quiet as we stood only to meet my brother's gaze Blaine and Aiden standing there as if nothing could ever fade away.

"Have you relaxed enough?" Blaine mocked in monotone as he glared slightly to Mason. I moved closer given Blaine much needed attention with my fangs protruding out of my mouth in a hiss.

"Enough!" Elian's sudden dark voice commanded as that we did. He came soon into view letting us know to follow. Grabbing Mason's hand in mine we walked back side by side hand in hand all the way up to my room which then we split apart. I lay under my covers gazing out the window as I hear Aiden's footsteps and light knock ring into my ears.

"Just enter." I plainly stated annoyed and clearly not in any mood.

"Must you be so rough with gentle words?" He answered closing the door as he took a seat on my bed. I sat up meeting his gaze firmly showing I would rather not. He looked down from my view standing tall as always.

"Just behave is all I ask of you." He said gliding out my door, as I lay back down rubbing my temples and letting the darkness cover over with much needed rest.

{The next day.}

Blaine's annoying voice channeled it's way to my ears in a loud bark as he did his best to wake me, throwing the nearest object at him which I missed didn't stop him what so ever as he jumped on my bed.

"Elian!" I screamed blood murder as said man now standing the doorway looking at Blaine, giving him a death glare. Completely irritated at us for yelling and screaming.

"Get off my bed." I exclaimed kicking him off and pushing him away. He left soon after following Elian as I gathered my clothing and suit case for the trip. Once I had finished I felt Mason's embrace around my waist as he kissed my cheek.

"I see you're ready now." He said letting me go.

"Ah and are you?" You poked his chest with a smile.

"Yes my lovely lady that I am." He replied capturing your lips with his, the kiss alone got so hot as he licked your bottom lip.

"Ahem." Skylar's busy body hums stated showing he was there, you broke the kiss turned and grabbed your stuff walking out the room and door seeing the carriage waiting. You all made it safely to the harbor and on the ship, as proper guest you were shown to your quarters.

"Now we must sleep through the trip to avoid any harm so finish your meals and we will rest for the three months, understood." Elian said marking the noted end clearly so we all knew not to wake or feed on humans. We finished our meal and took refuge in our designated spot thanks to Elian, just to sleep for the long and rough trip.

{Three months pass}

I woke naturally feeling the hunger peak in my thirst upon opening my eyes I see the others still at rest, quietly I leave walking to the deck of the ship just enjoying the free smelling breeze as it brushed passed my face.

"Bia what are you doing now?" Blaine asked as he walked over yawning and stretching.

"Was enjoying the view until it suddenly became sickening." I said sourly. Blaine scrunched up his nose in detest, my bittersweet coldness sent shivers up my spine.

"Have it your way but Elian is looking for you though." He marked and left, I stayed for another moment before returning to your quarters. I then walked in and they looked up then went back to their conversation as you lay against Cayden's chest and had your legs a crossed Zayden.

"Now we must present and formally be seen now since they don't know that we turned Mason there we must have him remain in a low profile if not it could be some consequence." Aiden said then looked to Elian.

"Yes and I don't find it odd we had received the invite merely afterwards, so keep a sharp eye and ear out so we can know." Elian added then we heard the captain shout about them being now in harbor and to leave the ship now that it was docked. Just as everyone gets all off the ship there awaiting off near was a carriage and a man stepping outside of the carriage approached us.

"Ullric clan?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Elian stated. The man then had us follow him as he stacked our stuff above and helped us seated then we strolled on. For what felt like an hour was really only minutes when a huge castle came into view.

The carriage comes to a slow steady stop, the driver lending you and hand to help you out. I smile at him as I look around seeing a man with red hair walk over.

"Ah Sven, this is the Ullric family as promised." The driver said and walked around as the red haired waited for us to gather our belongings. He turned and proceeded to the main entrance of the castle.

As the huge door closes you all walk down out to some hallways, in the distance you see three figures I woman sitting next to a man chained to the wall with chains around him and the other figure stood tall in the opposite corner.

"My lord your guest have arrived." Sven announced.

"Good thank you Sven." He replied, you looked to see the figure come into the light shimmering blonde hair gliding around his face.

"I am honored you made it." He said bowing politely to my elder brother's.

"Thank you for the invite." Elian said bowing low back.

"As you may know I am Francisco Macoviak, eldest and only son and heir to the Macoviak clan." Francisco stated as his eye gazed over to meet mine.

"Ah Bianca Ullric the pleasure of finally meeting you." He said as he kissed my hand. 'Be nice now Bianca.' I said to myself in reminder as I repeated it over and over again.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Macoviak." I replied smiling fake as I hid what really went on in the back of my head. He smiled graciously as he pulled me to him, smelling my scent like a delicate flower.

"I am sure we will have our fun Miss Ullric." He stated as he let me go and walked away.

"Sven please show them to their rooms." He said to Sven as the red man nodded in request. Surely Sven showed everyone to different rooms and left immediately after he showed me to mine last, I thanked him in respect and he nodded closing the door and was gone.

{A week later}

Bored beyond any wit that I had started to lose it's charm and I grew weary and tired since I knew tonight that bratty kid had something and was unsure if I wanted it or to even know. I didn't even notice his gaze over me as I walked around the garden, he watched.

[Francisco's POV]

Her flawless body and smell charmed my senses like a snake, I was allowing Sven to accompany me during my dressing as I prepared for tonight. I smiled bitterly as I watched her run around carelessly.

"My Lord are you serious of your decision?" Sven spoke, I look to him.

"I am why?" I asked.

"As you know her family had brought a young man with them and from what I have seen he has come to her room every night since last week." He stated and as a good body guard he was reported all detail. I dismissed everyone except for Sven I turned to the window watching as she twirled around.

"No matter she is marked as mine and I will not tolerate her carelessness, fetch my father." I said darkly as a plot verged into my mind, I waited for my father to come with Sven and soon that he did.

"What is the meaning of this son?" My father asked.

"Sven fetch their servant then." I said and he left, I looked to my father.

"As you noticed I have a liking the Ullric woman and it seems she has broken a rule housed by the elders." I stated as Sven knocked on my door then entered. I walked to him and tilted his neck showing my father the mark.

"See now father." I said simply as I let him go.

"This matter will be dealt properly. Guards take this man to a room under key until I call again." My father ranted as they took the ex-human vampire from my sights.

{Later that night, back to Bianca's POV}

I had been running around looking for Mason but no sigh of him what so ever, Blaine comes out seeing me pace around.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Have you seen Mason?" I asked.

"No but we must go the ball is starting and we cannot be late." He replied pulling you out the room and down the hall where the party was being hosted at. As Blaine and I enter the lights brighten and their stood Francisco and others all lined up you approached eyeing them.

"Bianca Ullric, you are to be placed under our guidelines but because the man in question pleaded us to take him instead." A man says as he snapped his fingers and two men walked out with Mason chained and bond.

"No!" I shouted seeing this and charged after them, I tried freeing Mason as I attacked the guards holding him. Then Sven picked me up from behind turned me around.

"Now Miss Ullric due to the event since it is forbidden to turn any human without first having consent, you were to spend 8-10 years in imprisonment. As you can see this ex-human pleaded for us to do other wise and take it as his own punishment but now that you have attacked my men you will spend time under our supervision until we say other wise." The old man said as he turned around leaving the party and taking Mason along with them. I tried to squirm my way out of Sven's arms but his grip grew stronger and rough, then Francisco comes over glances to me.

"Don't worry my dearest if you allow me to dance with you." He spoke, I looked away as tears brimmed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Sorrowful lies

I looked towards Elian, as all my brothers spoke with the elder man. Elian looks to me with worry, I look back to Francisco with anger glaring in the back of my eyes.

"I am no dearest of any kind to you and I would never dance with the likes of you!" I shouted, and walked away towards the front door. My brothers soon followed as I awaited for them in the carriage, a sigh left my lips as I gazed upon the moon.

_'Mason, come back to me soon.'_ I thought as a tear slid down my cheek unknowingly. Our ride back to our quarters was silent as the chilling air in the thickest of night. Our carriage soon stopped, Elian got out first followed by Zayden, Sebastian, Cayden, Aiden, Skylar and then Blaine.

"Bianca, let's rest the sun will soon rise." Blaine says softly, I looked to him and nodded. He extends his hand to me, which I took his grip turns tightly as he guided me to our room for the night.

"How did we get such a home for the night?" I asked suddenly, Aiden looks over his shoulder as Elian keeps his sight forward.

"This belongs to the elders, they own many amongst these lands." Elian's silent voice says, while Aiden nods.

"I see." I whisper leaning me head on Blaine's shoulder, he kisses the top of my head with wrapping his arms around me.

"Whose there." Elian asked coming to a stop, a laugh was heard as we seen Sven and Francisco come out of the shadows.

"It is but I ma chère." Francisco says nonchalant.

"Let your father know we are thankful for his hospitality." Elian says calmly as I gritted my teeth.

"I will gladly pass that on, but that isn't why I came here." He replies then a sudden feeling appeared behind Blaine and I.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as Sven took me from Blaine, my brother's watch as I was placed in front of Francisco.

"Pardonnez moi, ma dame." He says to me while placing his palms upon my face. I can hear Blaine hissing from behind, I coldly stare at the man.

"Forgive or not I do not care, let me go." I hissed, he smiles.

"Sven, laisser aller." He ordered and as requested Sven lets me go. Immediately I slapped Francisco across the face, he grips my wrists pulling me to him.

"You're like fire, you may sting and burn but I will claim what I wish." He whispered into my ear.

"Not once will I pass a glace to you!" I yelled in his ear, he pulls back letting my wrist go freely. Once they were gone I dropped to my knees, exhausted.

**~--~Three days later~--~**

"When was the last time you fed, Bia?" I hear being said as I opened my eyes, I looked around seeing Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I asked annoyed since it wasn't the first time he had asked.

"We leave tonight and it will be two month before we arrive back home, rest but be careful. You should feed before another moment you attack a human again." He said firmly then took his leave as I lay my head back down on the bed. The sunset with several orange, pink and purplish grey clouds illuminated the frosted sky.

I got off the bed and walked over to the window, gazing out. I stepped out on the balcony letting the wind move across my whole body, lifting my head up towards the clouds as tears stained my face once again. I wiped them away and jumped off the balcony, running until my stomach and head began to hurt. Dropping to my knees in pain, my head seemed to boil as my eyes turned.

"Bonjour, tu vas bien?" I hear and my eyes directed towards a woman walking out of her home, I fought my lust but was unable to win. I darted to the woman craving for her blood, my teeth soon sank into the crook of her neck as I dragged her back in, and closed the door. Once my blood lust was taken care of, my eyes turned to their original color. Blood dripped from my lips as I looked down in shame, my hands turned to fist as I cried over the body of a life I had took. I stood up letting the body lay on the floor as I went to splash some water over my face, cleaning the blood away.

I looked down taking in a deep breath as I walked back over to the body, picking her up and left to bury her. I dug into the ground as the soil trembled underneath, wrapping her up in a blanket and gently placed her below. Tossing the dirt over her body as I buried her under, I looked once more to the howling moon as I placed a stick as her grave mark and took off. Arriving back to the manor I took off my dirty clothes and changed after I had bathe, a knock echoed off the door.

"Enter." I calmly say, and Blaine enters closing the door behind him.

"I told you didn't I?" He asked coolly, I looked to him with a hunter's smile.

"You did but you didn't have to read my mind to know my beloved brother." I laugh, he turns around as I stood up grabbing a towel and wrapped it around my body.

"I know but you seemed so distorted I couldn't contain myself." He replies with a soft laugh.

"I know, allow me to dress you flirt." I said laughing as I shoved him out. He turns around and stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled closing the door, with a few quick movements I was dressed. I opened the door and saw Zayden leaning on the wall his eyes closed, he opens them.

"We need to go." He simply says and turns on his heel and takes off walking. I followed him out to the carriage, getting in and we headed to the French harbor. We boarded the ship headed to the new land once again, a long journey waited two month and four days to be exact. As the sea drifted in guidance to the steering on the ship, I seemed to stay inside cuddled into a ball sobbing in silence as my heart seem to ache to Mason. I slowly cried myself to sleep, hovering in the back corner, I would toss and turn as many of my past would come back in a nightmare.

"No!" I shouted, sitting up and rubbing my head. I pulled the sheets off of me as I stood up and headed out on the deck of the ship. The smell of the salty water and the fresh air calmed me down, I closed my eyes then suddenly opened them.

"Was it your family that told of us?" I asked coolly smelling a familiar scent. Out of the shadows stood a familiar young Japanese girl. "Well Maya Matsuura?" I added turning around to face her.

"Gomenasai." She whispered dropping to her knees, I looked curiously at her then bowed down to her level lifting her face up.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"In my father's tongue it is a saying of apology. My family wasn't trying to betray yours we saw them and they questioned us as we passed their territory." She explained.

"I see so the planned this the whole way." I said thinking to myself.

"Hai that is correct, my family are now at your home. We are awaiting your families arrival." She said and disappeared. I walked back into the room I shared with Blaine and moved his covers and jumped inside his bed as he wraps his arms around my shoulder.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest.

"Yes I did, sleep we should be there soon." He reminded me as we already spent a month and three weeks.

"I know." I replied mumbling in his shirt on his chest.

**~~~A week and four days later~~~**

"Bia wake up." I hear and soon was shaken, I stretched while yawning.

"Five more minutes Blaine." I mumbled laying back down, he picks me up in his arms and carries me out of the ship. I nuzzled into his chest and soon woke up feeling the cool air, leaping from his arms I looked around in a smile. Soon my smile faded and I frowned looking down.

"Bia, he will be back soon." Blaine said trying to reassure me in a comforting way, I nodded and we head on home.


End file.
